


A Perfectly Flawed Cliche

by adelina_reiser



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, a tiny bit of angst, also johnny is such a boy, and renjun is a savage, i love my cliches, i love my side ships too as you can tell, jaehyun is a soccer player, jaehyun is whipped, jaemin and renjun manage to change his mind, just for a bit though, low key will probably end up becoming a norenmin fic, no i am not sorry, poor jeno still thinks hes a het, taeyong is a sassy nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelina_reiser/pseuds/adelina_reiser
Summary: jaehyun, the soccer captain, is high key whipped for taeyong, the book nerd. it may just be time to do something about it.orjohnny low key ships jaeyong and mayhaps orchestrates situations for them to fall in lovebut alsoadelina just loves her cliches and is still on her nct kick





	1. author's note

this is a crack fic that appeared at 4 am based off of some of my favorite tropes. it ain't super angsty trust me.

some tropes include, but are not limited to:  
\- high school au  
\- jock and nerd  
\- tutoring  
\- many drunk moments  
\- savage soft boys  
\- randomly waking up in the same bed and wondering what happened

I'm a mess -ar

(it's also on wattpad - same user - if you're that person who likes their fics on there)


	2. Jaehyun is Whipped

Jaehyun wondered how Taeyong wasn't dead yet.

With his eyes focused on his book, Taeyong maneuvered the crowded halls with an unusual swiftness. If Jaehyun tried to do that, he would've been taken down by the masses in .02 seconds.

"So how's your little crush doing? What's he reading today?" Johnny spoke quietly in Jaehyun's ear.

Out of reflex, Jaehyun almost punched Johnny. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time. He slammed his hand over Johnny's mouth, looking around to see if anyone heard Johnny. Luckily it seemed like no one overheard his question.

"Relax you panicked gay, everyone's too busy dying inside because of the high school trauma to pay attention to me and you." Johnny flicked Jaehyun on the forehead before tugging him to pre-calc.

-

"Now, if you multiply sin over cos to the power of..." The teacher kept lecturing, but Jaehyun couldn't focus.

His brain drifted off into la la land, one of its favorite places to be. He flipped to an empty page in the back of his notebook and started to write a small melody for his project next hour. It hadn't been started officially yet, and his group couldn't come up with any ideas so far.

The bell rang as the teacher quickly yelled out the homework for tonight. Jaehyun managed to escape the class without having to answer any questions aloud and embarrass himself.

He sped out of the classroom and into the hallways. The choir room was in the music wing, so he had a long way to travel.

When he reached the classroom, Taeil and Doyoung were already sitting in a corner with their blank sheets of paper, stumped. There was an extra chair beside them that they must have claimed for Jaehyun.

He sat down and flipped through his math notebook to find his tune.

"Okay, so I came up with this as a starting point. What do you think?" Jaehyun asked as he passed the notebook to Taeil.

Taeil hummed it and continued past the written melody for a few bars while Doyoung wrote it down on his staff paper.

"Yes?" Taeil looked at his members for approval.

Jaehyun replied, "It's perfect. How much more do we need?"

"Like, 50 thousand more measures," Doyoung informed, walking towards the piano.

He played around with different scales while Taeil talked to Chenle about his project that he's doing with Renjun. Jaehyun watched Doyoung go through his weird process where he just sat there, staring off into space until notes appeared in his head and then on his page.

Mr. Byun called Jaehyun over. "Can you please deliver these papers to Mr. Zhang? He should be in Practice Room C. I don't think he has a student right now."

Jaehyun took the paper and headed to the practice room. He looked it over and saw the name "Lee Domghyuck" on it. It rang a bell, but he couldn't really place it.

Knocking on the door, Jaehyun waited patiently for Mr. Zhang to open it. Maybe Taeil and Doyoung would actually get something done during his absence.

He opened the door for Jaehyun, and he followed him in.

Jaehyun had only had a few conversations with Mr. Zhang before, making this an awkward encounter between them.

It would have been fine; he could've just dropped off the papers and returned to his group. But apparently the world had it out for him today because standing only a few feet from him was a hot, sweaty, gorgeous Taeyong.

_Oh, for fuck's sake._

It seemed that Mr. Zhang had forgotten all about him as he started a heated conversation over the phone.

Taeyong was gulping water from his metal water bottle as sweat ran down his forehead. Once he was finished, Mr. Zhang motioned him towards the mirrored wall to work on a particularly tricky move.

Jaehyun tried not to stare, especially since Taeyong could most definitely see him now in the reflection. So he forced himself to turn towards Mr. Zhang who was just ending his phone call with a slightly aggressive hang-up.

"Oh yeah, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Byun told me to give these to you," Jaehun said with an uncertainty that sparked Mr. Zhang's curiosity.

Mr. Zhang shuffled the papers, quickly skimming their contents. He audibly sighed. "Lee Donghyuck, really?"

"Oh Donghyuck. Mark's gonna kill you when he finds out."

Jaehyun barely caught on to what Taeyong said to himself. That's why Donghyuck's name was so familiar. It was Taeyong's little brother's boyfriend. How cute.

"Is that all?"

"Oh yes. See you around." Jaehyun walked out the door.

See you around? Really?

When he reached the choir room, he found Doyoung scratching notes down while Taeil sat next to him, examining his work.

There was still a significant amount of time left so by the end of class their melody was done.

"So we can do lyrics tomorrow and the next day maybe and then figure out stuff from there." Jaehyun looked around to see if his group members were on the same page. They both agreed to the plan while cleaning and setting up for next hour. 

The bell rang, leaving the classroom in a orderly mess.

Johnny caught up to Jaehyun in the halls since they had chemistry together next.

Jaehyun greeted him by saying "It was A Midsummer Night's Dream by the way."

"What?"

"The book, or play I should say, was A Midsummer Night's Dream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this a good chapter size? each chapter will probably be around this word count


	3. Taeyong is 100% NOT Part of a Book Club

"So, Jeno, would you like to explain to me why you're stuck in a closet right now?" Doyoung asked through the door.

"He's always been stuck in the closet," Renjun jokingly said from behind his book.

"Sorry I didn't come out of the womb wrapped in a rainbow," Jeno countered. He kept pounding on the door, but it wouldn't open.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes at their stupid banter and ignored the whipped children.

Jeno was still stuck in the closet (both literally and figuratively), but Doyoung was in no mood to help him escape. As class president, Doyoung was drowning in work and requests about stupid things like edible lunch food. Today he had to drag his work to their weekly hanging out sessions in which the main topic was usually books; but it was most definitely, 100%, not a book club.

Sicheng stood up and grabbed the spare key, rescuing Jeno from what seemed like his last minutes.

Jeno dramatically gasped for air as he stumbled out of the closet and into Sicheng's kitchen. "YOU HAG!" he yelled at Renjun.

"And I oop, this is my cue to run." Renjun flung his book across the room, jumped over the couch, and ran out the door with Jeno right on his tail.

Doyoung just sighed and returned to the stack of papers in front of him.

"Alright, let's start. Taeyong, what'd you think of the book this week?" Sicheng asked as Doyoung started muttering to himself.

Taeyong nodded towards the class president who was stuck in his own world. "Do you think he's okay? It low key sounds like he's getting possessed."

"I mean, it's not the first time this has happened so..." Sicheng trailed off. There were a few seconds of silence before Sicheng stopped staring into space and spoke again. "I thought it sucked. The characters were flat, the book was too character-driven, there was hardly any world building, like, how did they even get this trash published?"

"Wow, let's get straight to it then," Taeyong said as he reflected on everything Sicheng said. "Hm. You're right about being character-driven but is that necessarily a bad thing? Some books that are too plot-driven get annoying 'cause then the characters are too static."

"Yeah, but if you're gonna make a character-driven story then you should have dynamic characters, but none of them developed at all, and it was boring!"

Taeyong understood what Sicheng was saying but he disagreed anyways. It was kind of fun seeing Sicheng get so heated over a single topic.

As the bickering continued, Doyoung almost grabbed a stapler and threw it at their heads. He was obviously much more proper than that, though, so the thought only crossed his mind; he did not act on it.

He interrupted their little quarrel and said, "I need a theme for Prom since all the reps' ideas sucked."

"Half of us here aren't even going, more than that if you count Renjun and Jeno," Taeyong said as he stood and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. 

"Does it look like I care? I need an idea by tomorrow so get on it, peasants," snapped Doyoung.

_So he's in one of those moods. Great._

"What about classic literature? Or a fairy tale theme?" Renjun chimed in, scaring the living daylights out of everyone. His chin rested on the back of the couch with Jeno's only a few inches away.

"When the hell did you get here? Doyoung asked as he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't living in an awful dream that lasted eighteen years. Unfortunately, he didn't wake up in a cold sweat. This was his reality. 

"I don't know. A few minutes maybe. Long enough to see you think about throwing a stapler at them."

 _Oh damn, could he read minds?_ Doyoung wondered.

"Fairy tale wouldn't be too bad, I guess. Wouldn't that be super cheesy though?" He still write it down anyway so he could mention it to the other representatives. He has to at least make it seem like their opinions mattered.

"I don't know but it wouldn't be expensive since the props from the musical could make up for most of the decorations." Jeno just shrugged and moved to sit at the table with Taeyong and Sicheng.

"Sold," Doyoung said as he circled the words in a red pen. "Now that that is finished, let's discuss. Favorite character?"

Everyone went around and shared their favorite character and their reason for it. They kept discussing and arguing over different points in the novel until 5:00 hit.

"So what're we reading this week?" Doyoung asked since it was kind of his job to organize this mess of people. He also just hated to be told what to do by someone else. 

Taeyong picked the book. It was one of his favorites that he loved to reread.

The door opened and Sicheng's mom walked in. "Oh, hello! I forgot that all your friends were coming over today, honey. How's your book club going? What're you reading this time?"

She peered over her son's shoulder to see the title of the book in front of him.

"Mom, for the last time, it's not a book club," Sicheng whined.

Mrs. Dong just gave him the "mmhmm" look.

Okay, fine. Maybe it was a book club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh you're comments make me so happy!! thank you for reading my story and I'll try to update often!!


	4. Oops, There's a Tiny Bit of Angst at the End

"No, you dumbass! I said pass to the left, not to the right!" Johnny yelled across the field to Mark.

"What're you sayin'! That is my right!"

"I know! Which is why I said pass to the left!"

"Oh shit, you right, man. Sorry about that." Mark just laughed it off as Johnny gave him a death glare. 

Everyone met by the bleachers at the end of practice, nervous for the championship game in a few days. 

Jaehyun, as the captain, gave his mini speech in order to officially end practice. 

"I know we are all pretty stressed, but we are all still a team. Teams have to work together. If I keep seeing this discord on the field, we'll probably have to extend practice, and I'm pretty sure no one wants that. So keep off each others' backs. Helping improve the team by giving advice to someone is different than just getting angry and yelling at them. Y'all need to remember that. I'll see everyone tomorrow at 2:30 sharp. Have a good night."

The coach wouldn't be here for the rest of the week since his mother was having health issues. He had to stay with her while trying to get everything situated.

Jaehyun was feeling the stress of being team captain, especially since Coach wasn't going to make it to the championships. He had to keep his team together. They were his responsibility now. 

Johnny gathered his stuff and followed Jaehyun to his  car since they carpool. He claimed that it was better for the environment, but he really just didn't want to spend the money on gas. It was also just fun to ride in Jaehyun's rich ass car. 

As they climbed in, Jaehyun started the car and blasted the air conditioning. It was way too hot for October, and the strenuous exercise they had to do every day didn't help their situation. He put it in reverse and backed out of the parking space. 

The ride was mostly quiet until Johnny turned on his playlist entitled "Johnny's Bops that Water Your Crops." It was filled with bops though; Jaehyun could not deny that fact. 

"So what are you planning to do after we win the championships this weekend?" Johnny asked as he scrolled through his Twitter account. 

"If we win. And if that does happen, then I'll probably have the team members and whoever else they want to invite. It doesn't have to be a big deal." 

"Okay, but you know we will win. It happens like every year anyways," reassured Johnny. 

Jaehyun knew that they won every year, but this was the first time that he was leading him. And if they lost then it would be his fault. So he had to make sure that they were prepared for anything and everything. 

He pulled into Johnny's driveway and dropped him off. Johnny left with a "thanks, see you later." 

After a quick turn around the corner, Jaehyun reached his house but didn't turn the car off. If he walked in, he would be bombarded by questions from his dad about practice. Right now, he didn't need that stress, so he backed out and went on a drive to clear his head. 

It's not so much about winning when it came to Jaehyun. They could lose or win. He definitely didn't care as much as the others. He just wished for others to look up to him as a leader and that wouldn't happen if the team lost the game. 

He turned the radio on and let it play while he aimlessly drove around. The rain droplets hit his windshield as the sun hid behind the grey clouds. 

Somehow, he ended up at the play structure that belonged to his elementary school. Parking in a space and turning off the car, Jaehyun got out and sat on the grass in front of the giant slide. His jeans were getting soaked, but couldn't care less. It felt nice and refreshing to sit in the rain and just stop thinking for a bit. 

"Hey, hyung, what are you doing out here?" 

Jaehyun turned and saw Jisung, one of his team members, walking towards him. 

He tried to artfully dodge the question. It wouldn't be cool to say, Oh I'm just sitting here, thinking about the fact that I hardly care about the game this week, and I don't even like soccer that much. I'm just doing it because of my father and because I actually want to have a chance at going to college. 

"Hi, Jisung. I should be asking you the same thing." 

Jisung sat next to Jaehyun so their shoulders were touching. "I just felt like walking around for a bit." He paused for a bit before saying, "I'm a good listener if you want to talk. I won't tell anyone." 

Jaehyun wanted to break down. He wanted to cry and yell about his stupid father and his stupid life and his stupid box he's built himself in, but he couldn't burden Jisung like that. Jisung was still a kid, and soccer seemed like it was everything to him, besides dancing. Jaehyun had to be a good leader. If not for himself, then at least for his team. 

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer." 

Jisung nodded but stayed. He pulled his legs up to his chest and stared off into space with an odd air around him. 

It was a comfortable silence that Jaehyun had to started to love more than anything in the world. 

He felt a buzz in his pocket, and he reluctantly pulled it out. It was his dad wondering when he would be home. Jaehyun sighed and stood up. 

Jisung looked up at him with eyes that shined in the rain. It really made Jaehyun wonder about Jisung's life. What made him want to sit in the rain at a school playground? 

Jaehyun stuck his hand out to help Jisung up. 

He was going to ask if Jisung wanted a ride home, since it had started to rain harder, but he was already walking away. His long legs carried him fast into the field that led to place that was unfamiliar to Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun had driven Jisung home before, and he knew that his house was definitely not in that direction. He was thinking about following him, since Jisung was practically a little brother to him, but he knew better than to invade someone else's privacy. Tomorrow at practice he would check on him. 

He hopped in his car and drove back home, ready to be welcomed by an overbearing father. 


	5. RIP Taeyong's Pretty Face

Taeyong was about to throw hands with literally everyone. School sucked more than usual. He forgot about the math quiz (but still managed to get a high B), he was alone during his dance hour because his teacher was gone, and he was sick of people screaming in his face every minute about the championship game tonight. 

Even when he got home, he couldn't escape the hype about the game since Mark wouldn't stop speaking. A lovely four hundred page hardcover was about to be launched in his face at a moment's notice. 

"Mark, will you please, for the love of literally anything in this awful world, shut the absolute hell up. If you so much as think about anything soccer related, please know that you will wake up in a hospital bed wondering what happened and how the game turned out." 

Usually, Mark would ignore Taeyong's meaningless threats, but there was something that told him to back away very slowly in order to keep all his limbs. 

"Oof, sorry bro. Rough day?" For as stupid as Mark was sometimes, he did care about Taeyong a lot. 

"You could say that," Taeyong replied without looking up from his phone. 

A text came through from their mom. Taeyong opened it and was not happy with what he saw.

 

_ Hi honey! I hope you had a great day at school. Today is Mark's championship game, and it's super important to him. I will be there for the second half, but I cannot make it until then. Will you please drive him there and stay until I get there? He really loves you, and he would be excited to see you at his game. _

 

He sighed and looked up at Mark who was releasing his pent up energy by running around the house.

 

_ sure see you there _

 

"Mark, what time is your game?" Taeyong asked, already calculating how long it would take for his mom to get there. 

"It starts at 7, but I have to be there by 5:30. Wait, are you coming?" 

"Yeah, I'll be there for the first half."

A smile lit up Mark's face as he ran to hug Taeyong. He didn't usually come to the soccer games, so it was nice for him to come, even if their mom was forcing him to do it. 

Mark checked the clock and saw that he was late. He forgot to check the time during his half-pacing, half-running sessions. "I have to change, I'll be right back and then we can leave!" He unwrapped his arms from Taeyong and sprinted upstairs. He was really too cute for his own good sometimes. 

Taeyong was grabbing his keys when he heard a loud crash from what he could only assume was Mark's room. 

"I'm good!" Mark shouted as he emerged from his room only seconds later. "Hurry up, let's go!" 

On any other day, Taeyong would snap some snarky remark that would hopefully shut Mark up. Right now, he just didn't have the energy to think up anything good so he just followed Mark out of the door. 

The wind was blowing, making it necessary for Taeyong to put a jacket on. Mark was standing in his soccer jersey and shorts, freezing his butt off as repeatedly tugged on the car handle. 

Waiting for the last possible moment to unlock his car, Taeyong finally hit the button on his keys. Mark jumped in as soon as he heard the little click. 

Taeyong started up the car and headed to school as Mark cranked up the heat. 

"Hey, don't do that," Taeyong said as he fought over the heat control with Mark. With the jacket on, Taeyong was a perfect temperature. He would make sure that it stayed that way. 

"But I'm cold, hyung," Mark whined as he tried to discreetly turn the knob to right for maximum heat. 

"Then suffer." 

Soon enough, they reached the school. A few other players were already warming up on the field, and Mark went to join them. Taeyong stayed in his car for a while since he was there an hour and a half early. He found a book in the backseat and started reading it while keeping warm by the heater. 

About a half in hour in, it became too stuffy in the car so Taeyong had to eventually leave the car. He decided to just walk around the field for a bit with his book to get some fresh air. There was a bunch of screaming coming from the team, so Taeyong put his earbuds in, hit shuffle, and started walking. 

Everything was going perfectly. The team synergy was up today along with their spirits, and it seemed like they had a good shot at winning. Taeyong was a multitasking king by simultaneously reading, exercising, and listening to music. 

So naturally, someone had to mess things up. That someone being Johnny Seo.

Maybe he was the only one who saw Taeyong walking around, sucked into his own world. Maybe his foot just slipped and kicked the ball right into Taeyong's direction. 

It's not like he meant to hit him square in the head and take him down. But there Taeyong was, laying on the ground, book next to him, wondering how the hell he ended up looking at the sky. "So this is what I get for being a good brother and son," he muttered to himself as he continued lying there. 

"Johnny! What are you doing?! What happened?" Jaehyun shouted from across the field as he ran to the person who Johnny knocked down. He couldn't see who it was; it's not his fault he's a blind bitch. 

The whole team circled around Taeyong with Mark, Jisung, and Jaehyun peering at him. 

Taeyong opened his eyes to see his seagull of a brother, the child he wishes was his brother, and a hot guy that he identified as Jung Jaehyun after a few seconds of combing through his student body knowledge.

Damn, no wonder everyone is in love with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jaehyun asked while he looked Taeyong over with concern. 

_Stop_ _staring_ _and_ _stand_ _up_ , Taeyong told himself. "Yeah I'm good." 

He brushed off imaginary dirt and bent down to rescue his novel. "Mark, I swear if that was you, I am personally putting you in and taking you to the hospital, and I would rather not do the latter." 

Mark waved his hands in defense and pointed to the tall boy on his right. "It wasn't me! It was Johnny!" 

"I didn't mean to, I swear. It just was a wild kick because my foot slipped. Sorry." 

Taeyong sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot, and looked at Johnny who was having some secret telepathic communication with Jaehyun. "Well, I'm just gonna go. Uh, good luck." He left with a wave, walking towards the bleachers that was starting to fill with students. 

He just absolutely loved the awkward situations he always managed to get himself into.


	6. Donghyuck Be Wildin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all I am so sorrY I got really distracted. plus school started and I'm trying to fix the pacing for this fic. anyways here's this chapter.

"Not to be that hoe, but that was funny," Yuta snickered with that stupid smile of his. Jaehyun glared at him with a scary glint in his eyes. Since Yuta was in no mood to die today,  he quickly added, "I mean since no one got hurt, of course." 

A voice cut in, "Yuta, shut the fuck up, you're always that hoe." 

Donghyuck joined the clump of people and hit Mark on his shoulder as a sign of affection. 

"Ow, Hyuck, what was that for?" Mark groaned and grabbed his shoulder. 

"I was preparing you for the real deal. You gotta toughen up, dude," Donghyuck replied as he hit him on the other shoulder.

“What even is the real deal?” 

"Does it matter? You have to be prepared for anything, and you're clearly not." Hyuck tried to punch him again, but Mark slapped his hand away. 

"THIS IS ABUSE! LEAVE!" proclaimed Mark as he pushed Donghyuck away from the team and back to the bleachers. Donghyuck just laughed and returned to his other friends that were here to support Jisung and Mark. 

Jaehyun dismissed whatever  _ that _ was and focused on his team. The opposing team, the Otters, was going to arrive at any second so they should probably have an impressive warm up to intimidate them or something. 

To be honest, Jaehyun had no idea what he was doing. As someone who liked to be in control of his life, this new, unexplored territory was very unsettling. However, he was also someone who tried to excel at everything, and this would be no exception. 

The field was lit up with giant stadium lights, making Jaehyun feel even less confident which was a pretty unusual feeling for him. Nevertheless, he shook off the nerves as much as he could and put on a brave face. 

He called in the team, partially to get their heads in the game and partially to hype up the crowd. Many players fed off the energy, and Jaehyun knew that he had to take advantage of that. 

Basically, the so-called Otters were about to get their asses kicked. 

Each team went to their respective positions. The crowd was silent as the tension built. 

“GO JISUNG!” A certain dolphin screamed. 

Jisung refused to make eye contact and blushed a bright red instead. 

“YEAH, FUCK ‘EM UP, MARK AND CO!” Donghyuck yelled while waving his arms around. He certainly loved being the center of attention. 

Thank goodness that the principal wasn't there, because that would have been another detention for Donghyuck. At this rate, he would still be serving detention after his graduation. It's not like it's his fault that his teachers actually want him to abide to the rules. Tsk tsk, joy kills.

The whistle blew, and Jaehyun launched himself towards the ball. There was no way in hell that he'd lose. 

-

Taeyong ended up sitting next to Sicheng and Doyoung for the game. They weren't in the student section, because it was too wild for them. They weren't here for that chaotic life. 

Also, they didn't want to be responsible for Chenle and Donghyuck when they would undoubtedly embarrass themselves at some point. 

“So how's Prom planning going?” Sicheng asked, trying to make conversation with Doyoung. 

He set off some heated rant instead. “It's absolutely awful. Why would we want some stupid glow in the dark prom? Like one cares about you so shut up, Jan.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. 

Sicheng was 99% sure there was no one named Jan on student council, but he disregarded the fact. 

Doyoung opened his mouth to rant more, but Taeyong changed the subject to save all their souls. “So, why are you guys here?” 

“School spirit. Complete bullshit. Basically, I got bullied into it,” Doyoung pouted. 

“Yes because  _ you're _ the victim in many instances,” Taeyong remarked as if having some giant revelation. 

“Finally someone who understands. People these days just don't get it.” Doyoung tsked and turned to talk to someone else.

_ Well then, I see how it is _ , Taeyong thought as he crossed his arms. 

“Oh, well I'm going to Jaehyun’s party after this so I just came,” Sicheng shrugged, answering Taeyong’s previous question. 

Sicheng, one of the most kind hearted and introverted people Taeyong’s ever met, going to some wild soccer rave? Something was definitely up. Taeyong asked, “Wait, why are you going to Jaehyun’s party?”

“His whipped ass is going for Yuta’s sake,” Doyoung cut in which made Sicheng bury his face in his hands. 

Oh yeah, Taeyong kind of forgot that Sicheng liked Yuta. He was pretty sure that the feelings were mutual, though. 

“Anyways, so why’d you get smacked in the face by a soccer ball, Taeyong?” Doyoung wondered aloud. 

Taeyong was low key shook. He didn't think anyone was around besides the team when it happened. “Wait, how do you know about that?” 

“I am all-knowing Kim Doyoung who always has the tea. Now spill.” 

“Oh look, the game’s about to start. What a perfect time to shut your mouth.” 

-

The score at half time proved their lead. They were up 2-0. The student section was going insane as the cheerleaders performed. 

Mark looked around and saw Taeyong sitting with some of his friends. He secretly wished his mom wouldn't show up. It's not that he didn't love when his mom came, but she always came. It was nice to have Taeyong here for once. Plus, he looked like he was actually having a nice time which was a nice bonus. 

After the team’s short break, they got in position once more. The whistle shrieked. 

The whole team, besides Johnny, was sweating as if they were stuck in the desert for months. Johnny was fine since the ball hardly came towards the goal thanks to the team doing their job. 

The Otters started playing a little more roughly since they were getting more desperate to win. Their desperation led to more mistakes though, and soon Jaehyun’s team had scored two more goals. 

Towards the very end, the Otters scored a point, but it was too late in the game for it to make any real impact. 

Soon enough, the buzzer rang throughout the field as the team and crowd cheered. 

“OI! LET'S GET IT!” Mark screamed as he poorly cartwheeled around the field. 

You could practically hear Donghyuck thinking  _ How did I end up falling for this whole ass loser?  _

Johnny ran towards Jaehyun to propose an idea. “Hey, Jaehyun! Why don't you invite Taeyong to the party tonight as a sort of apology?” 

That was definitely not a good idea. Jaehyun’s friends got a little wild, per say, and Taeyong would probably have a horrible time. “Yeah, let's not.” 

Jaehyun packed his gear up and stayed in order to make sure everything was okay. Yuta was really the one in charge of the parties anyways. It was just Jaehyun’s humble abode that he would use. 

After the rest of the team left, Jaehyun walked to his car and started it up. It was a short drive to his house. He parked in the driveway, entering the house through the garage door. 

“Heads up!” Someone hollered as a water balloon exploded only inches away from Jaehyun’s face. 

“Haha! Maybe try to aim next time, Mork Leaf!” Donghyuck shouted as he got hit in the face with a water balloon that was launched by Lucas. 

“Damn Chinese,” he muttered under his breath, diving behind a couch as Renjun flung another water balloon in Donghyuck’s direction. 


End file.
